1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method, and more particularly, to an image rotation operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the coming of digital era, the early camera used to record static frames on a soft negative film makes it impossible to immediately review the shot images, and it takes additional time and money to develop the film into photos. Thus, the conventional camera is gradually replaced by digital cameras which can immediately review the captured images, and can even be linked to a developing machine to have the images directly transferred thereto and be developed.
Besides immediately reviewing the images on the camera, the advantage of image digitalization also lies in sharing the digital images through network or wireless transmission rapidly, or browsing the images on other devices equipped with a display. Currently, portable devices equipped with a display for viewing an image are varied, such as cell-phones or personal digital processors. However, in order to view an image or even perform an image processing operation, for example, zooming in, out, or moving an image, on a cell-phone or a personal digital processor, the user has to press several keys or buttons to select the image region or the image region for performing the image operation. The above operating method is not only complicated but slow in action. Besides, the functions of the keys cannot be simplified in design, and further the keys cannot be reduced to diminish the size of the device.